A Deadly Feud
by Flouritegem
Summary: Kyoya-Senpei, a member of the Ouran High School Host Club, and his family are having a deadly feud with the Ni-Shan family. But, Hotaru Ni-San meets Kyoya Senpei and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"That Otori family," My mother says, "Always full of themselves with that rich trash." That is said daily by my parents in the Ni-San household. I don't like my last name, because, first of all, it means two's, and second of all, we are known for our rudeness. So, my name would be Firefly Two's. Cool.

Hotaru walks up to Ouran high school. She's excited about her classes but way more excited for the host club AFTER school. It always feels good to be complimented on your beauty, even if it's meaningless, right? But there's this one host that really catches her eye. More than just a meaningless flirter. She has fallen hard for this host. But, he doesn't host much. He just does all the calculations and keeps up with the money. Hotaru cleared him out of her mind and walked into the high school.

Hotaru walked into the usual pure-diamond chandeliers, real gold painted ceilings, large oak doors, spiral staircases, and the perfumy smell of the women walking to classes. Hotaru, for one, doesn't like flowy dresses, but she was forced to wear a short yellow dress. She wore tight leather leggings under her dress and her hair in a ponytail. She also wore very high black heels, which she weirdly felt the most comfortable in. Then, she saw him. The one she has been thinking of! But what was his name?

Hotaru stopped gawking and ran to class, just noticing there was one minute until the bell. She sat in her seat immediately, but there was no teacher to be found. She heard some students talking in the corner. Her iPhone X (From America) dinged. It was a text from her friend, Kanashi. It said, **Have you heard that weird host with the black hair and glasses is going to host a session? Nobody's going to come.** Hotaru's eyes lit up. She texted back, **I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru walked out of class just after the bell rang. Kanashi ran up to her and questioned, "Why did you text back "I will"? He's so weird and nerdy." Hotaru glared at her, tilted her chin up, and said, "You have no right to be in my business," and walked off. Kanashi faked looking hurt and run back up to Hotaru. "Wanna skip the next class," Kanashi asked with a sly smile. "You know it!" Replied Hotaru, and they walked off to sit by the beautiful fountain outside.

Hotaru and Kanashi were drawing models showing off dresses to THEIR taste, and cats papered half to death, with gold chains hanging down from their necks. That's what they did every day if they got bored with classes. Went to sit by the sparkling fountain and draw things princesses would definitely draw. While drawing a skinny body to model a dress design, Hotaru's thoughts drifted off. Suddenly, there was a voice. "Hotaru Ni-San!" It called to her. Her hand faltered, and a big, dark line appeared across the paper. Hotaru sighed in disgust and reluctantly looked up. It was the host! "You are Hotaru Ni-San, right?" he asked. "Yes…" Hotaru realized she didn't know his name. "Kyoya. Kyoya Otori," He answered, almost like he was reading her mind. _**Wait… Otori?**_ She thought. **Isn't that our mortal enemy?** She was really confused now. "I was told I was hosting a session, and only you would come. I was going to cancel until Haruhi showed me a picture of you," He informed, and smiled whole-heartedly. "Umm, ok," Hotaru said, unsure she wanted to flirt with her crush alone, with no one else to fawn over him with her. "Come on!" He said and stuck out his hand. Hotaru looked over to Kanashi. She smiled, and Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her. Kanashi nodded, and Hotaru took Kyoya's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya and Hotaru were sitting side by side sipping on tea. Suddenly Kyoya reached out and stroked Hotaru's face with the back of his hand. She blushed deeply. "You're actually beautiful, do you know that?" He asked. Hotaru laughed and answered, "that's meaningless, I know that." He shook his head and faced her.

This time she acted impulsively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down, forcing to lay down on his back. She brushed her lips against his and kissed both and his cheeks. Then she rested her head on him and said, "I'm tired. I better get home."

Kanashi stopped Hotaru at the door. "I saw what happened," Hotaru mumbled something indistinct and blushed. "Smoothies. Now."

"You really love him, don't you?" Kanashi asked. "Maybe," Hotaru replied. "Why don't you go on a real date with him?" her friend asked. "Yeah, I should!"

Hey Kyoya! Hotaru texted. Wanna watch a movie at my place? My parents aren't home! Hotaru was excited. She couldn't wait to hang out with Kyoya. _Wait,_ she thought, _What would happen if her parents found out Kyoya had been here?_ Sure! Kyoya replied.


End file.
